Prise de risque
by MiniblOnde07
Summary: Hermione Granger complètement perdue sentimentalement. Si vous veniez lire et la conseiller avant qu'elle ne fasse n'importe quoi? Tjs pas d'Hagrid dans une relation sentimentale, désolée :p


Disclaimer : Personnage et univers magique de J.

Conseil musical : Pauline _Plus à prendre_

**« Journal intime : prise de risques »**

Elle écrivait pour mettre ses idées au clair. Parce qu'elle en avait besoin. Et au fur et à mesure qu'elle grattait sur son parchemin, elle faisait défiler ses pensées. Ce journal intime, elle n'y avait pas touché depuis des lustres, mais là, elle en avait vraiment besoin. Il fallait qu'elle fasse ressortir tout. Tout ce qu'elle avait en elle, sa rage, sa tristesse, son désespoir, son incompréhension.

Elle ne se comprenait plus elle-même, elle devenait folle. Elle écrivait d'un geste rageur, ne prêtant pas attention à l'orthographe. Elle s'en foutait complètement que le mot « goute » comprenait un « t » ou deux. Tout ce dont elle avait besoin, c'était écrire, écrire pour oublier le bordel qu'était sa vie sentimentale. Bordel qu'elle avait elle-même créé. Elle ne voulait pas se relire, et ne comptait pas le faire. Le but était de déverser ce flot de sentiments qui la submergeaient. Le but était d'oublier. Oublier qu'il lui manquait, oublier qu'elle l'avait rejeté, oublier qu'il souffrait par sa faute. Elle barrait d'un geste rageur un paragraphe de son parchemin. Elle n'avait jamais écrit aussi mal, ni aussi vite. Son poignet la faisait souffrir. Mais qu'est ce qu'était cette souffrance physique comparé à son cœur qui saignait ? Et que cette douleur était dérisoire comparé à celle qu'il devait avoir…

Ce matin, Hermione ne s'était pas maquillée. Aucune envie et vu les larmes qu'elle avait versé jusqu'à présent, elle avait bien fait. Elle avait de grandes cernes, souvenirs de sa nuit de réflexion sur ce qu'ils s'étaient dit, ce qu'elle avait fait, ce qu'elle avait pensé, et ce qu'elle avait tu. Mais penser n'avait servi à rien. Des passages de ce qu'ils s'étaient dits tournaient en boucle dans sa tête, et elle se rejouait la scène encore et encore dans son esprit.

Depuis que Ron l'avait quittée, elle était différente. Elle se sentait plus mure parce qu'elle avait souffert. Beaucoup souffert. C'était Ron qui l'avait fait grandir, en lui apprenant ce qu'était l'amour, ils avaient évolué ensemble et découvert la vie. Mais c'est sans aucun doute en lui brisant le cœur qu'il l'avait changée à ce point. Elle était plus sûre d'elle, se savait séduisante et en jouait, mais elle jouait un peu trop. Elle voulait se sentir vivre, savoir qu'elle pouvait faire craquer n'importe qui. Elle voulait profiter de la vie, pas vraiment prête pour une nouvelle relation super sérieuse. Deux ans et demi avec Ron, çà avait été toute la fin de son adolescence. Elle allait sur ses vingt ans et… elle voulait juste qu'on l'aime. Elle ne voulait blesser personne, juste profiter de sa nouvelle vie, recevoir de la tendresse. Un gouffre entier à remplir par de la tendresse, de la douceur, des câlins.

Hermione fit défiler quelques pages de son journal jusqu'à tomber sur ce qu'elle avait écrit il y a environ une semaine, ce qu'elle avait écrit sur _Lui_.

_Jouer avec ton cœur ne m'intéresse pas. Blasée de l'amour mais un petit espoir, là toujours, que l'amour existe... Et toi, et toi et toi. Je veux chasser, je veux être chassée. Mais s'il te plait ne m'attrape pas. Je veux me sentir vivante, ressentir cette liberté. Pourquoi toujours vouloir concrétiser. Chasser l'inaccessible. Se faire désirer. Je veux que tu me donnes envie de toi. Et que tu partes loin, Que je sois en manque de toi, en manque à en pleurer, Et qu'au moment où je m'y attende le moins, tu reviendrais me chercher. Et j'aurais connu le désir, le manque, et je me laisserai avoir. Mais là, c'est trop facile. J'ai peur. Prends-moi à défaut. Triche. Ne me laisse pas le choix. Parce que si je choisis, je choisirai la liberté, la liberté de te dire "non". Non, car je n'appartiens à personne. Je veux ressentir des choses, je veux jouer. Te sourire, te charmer, mais sans que tu craques, parce que là c'est trop facile. Je veux jouer. Mais pas avec ton cœur. Je veux que tu me remettes à ma place. Je fais n'importe quoi. Et tu restes là à me regarder faire en souriant. A ne pas me comprendre. Parce que c'est le but. Faire ce dont j'ai envie à chaque instant, peu importe les conséquences. Je ne réfléchis pas. Je ne réfléchirai pas. Je veux que tu m'aimes. C'est le but de mon jeu. Mais j'aurai perdu si au final je ne t'aime pas. Alors, ne m'aime pas trop vite... Rejette-moi. Attends-moi. S'il te plait, ne m'aime pas…_

Avec les autres çà avait été tellement facile. Facile, parce qu'elle ne les connaissait pas. Elle ne cherchait jamais, ils venaient vers elle. Au moins, elle était certaine qu'elle leur plaisait, et c'était bon pour son orgueil que Ron avait piétiné. Elle aurait tout fait pour lui, et elle avait fait tout ce qu'elle avait pu. Ca n'avait servi à rien, et maintenant elle voulait juste vivre. Elle ne blessait personne. Elle avait vécu de petites romances, de quelques semaines, parfois quelques mois. Mais tout cela était pour le jeu, le jeu de séduction, et le plaisir d'avoir quelqu'un qui lui donnerait de la tendresse, des baisers, de l'affection. Tout ce qui lui manquait, lui manquait horriblement.

Et puis il y avait _lui_. _Lui_ qui avait toujours eu un faible pour elle. Mais elle le connaissait trop bien, elle ne voulait rien faire avec lui, il n'était pas une proie, il était au-dessus de tous les autres. Elle s'était juré de ne jamais y toucher, parce qu'elle lui avait déjà fait du mal. A l'époque, elle ne connaissait rien à l'amour. Mais cette fois, elle l'avait à nouveau brisé, et elle n'avait plus aucune excuse. _Il_ avait eu mal lorsqu'elle lui avait préféré Ron. _Il_ avait eu mal en la voyant dans ses bras. Il avait essayé de l'oublier, heureux malgré tout de la voir connaître le bonheur. _Il_ était sorti avec quelques filles, mais rien de bien sérieux. Ensuite, il y avait eu la rupture avec Ron, et _il_ avait été là. Triste pour elle, mais toujours présent. _Il_ était tendre, doux et avait un sens de l'humour étrange qui la fascinait. En fait, tout chez lui la fascinait. Elle n'arrivait jamais à le cerner totalement. Il était son ami depuis longtemps, mais il y avait toujours une part de mystère en lui. Ses réactions arrivaient toujours à la surprendre. Et elle adorait çà. Il n'était pas du tout le genre de garçon avec qui elle était sortie. Mais avec lui, elle s'en foutait. Ce qui comptait, c'est qu'elle savait tout lui dire, qu'elle était bien auprès de lui. En fait, non. Elle ne savait pas tout lui dire. Il avait posé beaucoup de questions sur ses aventures de quelques semaines. Elle y avait répondu, mais était restée évasive, de peur de lui faire mal. Mais elle aimait qu'il s'intéresse à elle. Elle aimait sa manière craquante de prendre de ses nouvelles plusieurs fois par jour, ses petites attentions, ses gestes tendres. Elle aimait la musique qu'il chantonnait comme un clin d'œil qui lui était destiné. Elle lui parlait pendant des heures le soir. Et maintenant qu'elle était célibataire, ils n'avaient jamais été aussi proches. Mais elle avait peur, peur parce qu'ils étaient tellement proches que c'en était clairement ambigu. Elle avait cru un moment que dans sa tête à lui, ils étaient déjà ensemble. Et elle avait paniqué, terrassée de ne plus pouvoir faire machine arrière, de ne plus avoir le contrôle de sa vie. Elle ne ressentait pas d'envie ou de désir comme avec les autres garçons. Tout ce qu'elle savait, c'est qu'elle était bien dans ses bras. Mais elle n'arrivait pas à s'imaginer marchant dans la rue avec lui main dans la main. Elle ne s'imaginait pas non plus l'embrasser ni aller plus loin. C'était l'opposé de ses relations avec tous les autres garçons. Et en parlant des autres, il y en avait justement un. Un ami à _Lui_, Draco Malfoy. Avec son sourire qui la faisait baver. Un style et une démarche, qui lui donnait envie d'aller lui parler juste pour voir ses lèvres remuer. Il l'avait d'abord choquée et elle s'était énervée. Il avait une image dégradée de la femme : il consommait et jetait. Et elle s'était mise en colère. Il lui avait remarqué qu'elle faisait pareil. Mais Hermione n'avait pas joué avec leurs cœurs, et ils étaient sortis ensembles, et avaient arrêté de se voir d'un commun d'accord. Elle n'était pas comme lui. Comment avait-il pu oser ? Elle le traita de tous les noms, jurant de ne plus jamais l'approcher. Après un jour de silence, il était revenu vers elle, avait commencé à la draguer légèrement, par jeu sans doute. Il la complimentait. Et elle se laissait avoir. Sa tête d'ange cachait des pensées obscures. Il lui montrait qu'il n'avait pas toujours été comme çà, que c'était une protection, et elle se laissait avoir. Comme une débutante. Cette fois, elle était la proie. Et pour lui elle avait du désir, mais elle ne le connaissait pas. Elle s'en voulait de ne pas avoir de désir pour son ami de toujours. Mais cette amitié rendait tout compliqué. S'ils ne se connaissaient pas si bien, elle aurait tout tenté, et tant pis si çà n'aurait duré que deux mois, tant pis des remarques des autres. Mais ici, il y avait un autre enjeu. Son amitié. Et elle ne voulait pas le perdre. Elle prenait le risque de lui dire non. De détruire son cœur maintenant et de pouvoir le garder pour toujours. Deux amis qui deviennent amants, puis un couple pour finir par ne plus s'adresser la parole, elle avait déjà donné avec Ron. Elle ne recommencerait pas cette erreur. Elle ne toucherait pas à lui. Même si une partie d'elle mourrait d'envie d'essayer. Elle se répétait inlassablement qu'il n'était pas aussi sexy que Draco avec qui elle passait des heures à discuter pour l'oublier.

Et _il_ avait voulu en parler avec elle. _Il_ ne comprenait pas pourquoi certains jours elle était proche, et puis parfois si distante. Elle ne comprenait pas elle-même. Elle voulait juste être proche de lui, dans ses bras, à l'abri de tout, lovée contre son torse. Et parfois un sursaut lui rappelait qu'elle ne pouvait pas être si proche, qu'il se ferait des idées, qu'elle ne pouvait pas lui faire espérer. Elle ne voulait pas risquer son amitié. Elle n'avait pas envie que sa langue touche la sienne. Draco l'attrayait et elle n'avait donc pas le droit de rester près de _lui_.

Alors lorsqu'_il_ lui avait dit qu'il voulait parler. Elle avait accepté. Elle en avait beaucoup parlé avec Draco. Elle ne pouvait pas lui donner de faux espoirs, elle passa chez lui. Après quelques banalités, il aborda le sujet. Elle était couchée sur ses genoux, son chemisier légèrement relevé et il lui caressait tendrement le ventre pendant qu'elle lui disait combien il comptait pour elle mais qu'elle ne croyait pas qu'une relation était possible, qu'elle ne désirait pas l'embrasser. Il avait proposé de perdre du poids, de changer de style. Et elle avait souri tristement. Ce n'était pas çà. Son désir n'avait rien à voir avec sa façon de s'habiller, elle était simplement attiré par d'autres, dans le genre de Draco, et pouvait parfois tomber sur de vrais cons. _Il_ jouait délicatement avec ses mains, et elle laissait faire, parce qu'elle aimait bien ce contact, parce qu'il avait les mains douces. _Il_ savait bien qu'après ce soir, ils ne seraient plus aussi proches. Hermione aurait tout fait pour que cette soirée ne se finisse jamais. Mais il avait fallu partir, _il_ avait effleuré ses lèvres du bout des siennes. Et elle n'avait rien dit, plongée dans son regard. Et elle était partie…

Depuis, aucune nouvelle. Et çà faisait mal. Il lui manquait déjà. Et depuis elle pleurait. Et elle s'en voulait de pleurer. C'est lui qui avait mal. Lui seul pouvait souffrir, et pleurer. Elle ne pouvait pas tout avoir. Il fallait faire des choix. Peut-être qu'elle avait fait le mauvais. C'était trop tard pour regretter, trop tard pour retourner dans le passé. Elle se sentait superficielle, idiote et aurait aimé qu'il ne l'ait jamais aimée. Il était comme Harry, son meilleur ami, mais il était plus que çà. Elle n'avait jamais été aussi tendre avec lui. Elle n'arrivait pas à mettre un nom sur ce qu'elle ressentait pour lui, et d'ailleurs, avait-ce seulement de l'importance ? Avant de s'endormir, elle n'avait pas pu s'empêcher de lui envoyer un hibou avec sur le parchemin, un seul mot : « Bisou ». La chouette ne se fit pas prier, elle avait l'habitude d'envoyer de longs messages à Blaise Q. Zabini…

Hermione obtint comme simple réponse un « Bonne nuit ». Et elle s'effondra en larmes.

Après avoir tout écrit dans son journal intime, elle se rendit à la bibliothèque où Draco lui remonta le moral. Elle devait se sentir soulagée de savoir qu'elle n'avait pas joué avec son cœur, qu'elle avait été sincère et qu'elle lui avait dit directement qu'elle ne se voyait pas en relation avec elle. Que c'était normal d'avoir un peu mal, que çà ferait bizarre de plus avoir toute cette attention, mais que çà passerait et que lui, il était là.

Mais voilà, elle ne se sentait pas soulagée du tout. Elle sourit de la vantardise de Draco. Il lui plaisait bien. Elle ne pouvait pas tout avoir. Il fallait que Blaise fasse sa vie, seul. Elle voulait qu'il soit heureux. Et avec elle, c'était impossible. Elle était beaucoup trop compliquée et instable sentimentalement.

Elle continua sa discussion avec Draco qui était content de la faire rire. Mais dans l'esprit d'Hermione flottait toujours l'image de ce baiser avec Blaise…

Inutile de comprendre que l'amour des fois, c'est à laisser, pas à prendre

Fic un peu plus longue que mes autres one-shot mais p-e un peu moins bien.

J'avais juste besoin de l'écrire. En espérant que c'était pas trop nul, malgré tout.

Hermion a-t-elle fait le bon choix ? A vous de me le dire…


End file.
